Folktales of Morrowind
by GaltFalseTruth
Summary: An orphaned Kahjit does everything in his power to find his lost family and save Morrowind.
1. Prologue

**Folktales of Morrowind  
  
By: Glaciours  
**  
Main storyline and game are copyright of Bethesda Software, the characters are mine but races are not, neither is the world or any NPC. Please do no sue.  
  
**Prologue  
**--  
--  
  
Ce'Rask. Pretty strange name for a Kahjit huh? Well, I am strange, for a Kahjit. Sorry, let me start at the beginning...well as far back as I can remember, at least.  
  
Many Kahjit originated from the arid northern wastelands who are hardened warriors bent on tradition and are considered barbarians. Others come from the south jungles of Elsweyr, located in southern Tamriel. The jungle felines are farmers and have quickly adapted the Imperial ways, as they are great in mercantile skills. I on the other hand, come from neither. All I remember is being raised in the Imperial city of Cyrodiil, in Nibenay Valley. Since it was the heart of the Empire, many races occupied the walls and my presence was not questioned. As far as I knew, I had no parents, and as I grew, my longing for them faded away rapidly.  
  
I was raised in a small manor. Well, it was a regular sized house, but for a small child it was a manor. I lived with several other orphaned children who I considered family. We had only one master. His name was Shar Val and he was a Kahjit like me. But only he was raised in the north for a small part of his life and then his clan migrated to the southern lands where he learned the way of trade and as I learned later, more 'useful' skills. My family consisted of Shar Val, Dino, Shendra, Sillis, and me. Dino was an Aragonian, the only other male other than Shar Val and myself. He was very much an average Aragonian, quick-witted and agile, capable of living in water as well as on land and had quite a taste for books. Shendra was a female Breton that was very shy yet quite intelligent and when excited, put a lot into her work. Finally, Sillis was a Bosmer, small and swift, I liked her; surprising enough she had the same interests as me.  
  
As small children, Dino was the oldest and also the smartest of us, followed by Shendra, Sillis and then myself. Being youngest is not easy, but I was Kahjit and quite tall so I had my share of power, yet as all of us, thin. After waking up, we would have a small breakfast consisting of bread, small slices of crabmeat and water. Shar Val insisted we eat twice a day as well as anything we could fine outside, because children are not very capable of learning when they are hungry. Dinner consisted of nixmeat and bread, sometimes accompanied by sake. Learn though we did. For our first years, maybe 4 for this was a long time ago, we were taught to read, write, sum and do chores. I could remember one day quite clearly.  
  
I woke up, quite early and started my chores of getting the fire started, since I was Kahjit, I had very good vision, so the darkness was not an issue to me. After kindling a small flame, I gave it air and fed it slowly until it grew to something I could work with. Then, after I was sure it was not going to die, I lit the room and went to wake the others. I quickly scurried up the ladder that led to the second story and the master's chamber. I quietly knocked on the door and after a few moments the door slowly opened to reveal Shar Val standing fully dressed and ready. I gave him a grin and turned, leaping down to the first story and landing in a silent crouch. I heard Shar Val chuckle behind me as he slid down the ladder. I hurried over to the girls' alcove and rapped on the wall next to the curtain that was their door. Almost instantly the flap flew open and I was pulled inside. I forced myself not to gasp in surprise as a hand came over my mouth as I was pulled farther inside. Sniffing, I relaxed as Sillis' scent washed over me. I heard a muffled giggle as the hand was removed and I turned to see both the girls smiling sinisterly at me. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head, silently questioning why they had pulled me in so urgently. Sillis held a finger up to her lips telling me to stay quiet, quickly outlined the plan. I tried hard not to laugh at what the normally timid Shendra had planned. Sticking my head out of the flap, I looked around to see if anyone else, mainly Dino, had yet awoken. Satisfied, I crept out followed by the girls and got a bucket from the storage closet. After quickly filling it with water from the pump, Shendra emptied her collected ingredients into the bucket and after mixing it well, nodded to me. We all crept over to where Dino was peacefully snoozing and after taking careful aim, dumped the buckets contents on him. What happened next sent us to the floor in hysterics. Dino squealed and flew up, nearly hitting his head on the second floor landing and running wildly around the room until his body temperature adjusted to the cold of the potion. He turned and after realizing what had happened, roared (or at least tried to) and jumped atop of me. After struggling for a few moments, Shar Val came up and separated us. He then told Dino to wash up and began to lecture us on why we shouldn't concoct frostbite potions to dump them on people. That one incident still makes me laugh, yet I had learned my lesson then and thankfully, did not try to attempt something like that again.  
  
After the years passed, we were all learned to Shar Val's liking, he began to train us in individual skills that he said were necessary for the future. I think this was when I was 8, and for the first time in my life, I was alone. I woke up, and after lighting the fire, I went up to wake my master. I knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments I knocked again. Quickly realizing something was wrong, I turned the handle and let myself in. I was surprised, to say the least, when I entered the room. Usually it consisted of a bed, a privy, and desk. Now the room was empty. No belongings, no furniture, no Shar Val. I now began to panic.  
  
What had happened? Had he left? Did only I know? Where the others even here?  
  
I quickly ran from the room and scurried towards the girl's alcove. I threw back the curtain, and had to suppress a yell as I stared blankly at nothing. The alcove, just as my master bedroom, was empty. I threw myself out and searched the building for anybody, anything at all. Yet all I found were some necessary things for starting a fire, cooking, and some clothing.  
  
I went out of the house and after being disappointed by some local guards, I chose that money was more important right now than finding my family. I went off to the market to see if I could haggle off some of the leftover clothing. It was summer here, and for now I had no need of clothing but in need of food. So with the bit of gold I received, I went off to see what cheap food substitute I could buy. I bought a loaf of bread and some nixmeat scraps. I went home that evening and after eating a piece of the loaf and the scraps, I cried myself to sleep. I didn't like being lonely. I didn't want my family to be gone. But soon I learned what had happened.  
  
I had gone out some days after that morning to see what I could 'get' from some of the richer families in the city. I quickly found what I was looking for.  
  
A small crowd had gathered around some travelling performers, and it was quite easy to walk up to some unsuspecting spectator and, with the help of my claws, cut off their purse and walk away calmly, as if nothing peculiar had ever happened. That was my 3rd experience at pick-pocketing up to that moment, if I recall correctly. Looking in the purse, I found a small amount of gold, and a knife!  
  
I was really excited about finding a knife, it meant I had a better means of protecting myself because some of the local kids were giving me problems now that Dino wasn't there to help me. I got into a lot of fights.  
  
A LOT of fights.  
  
There was almost never a day when I was not coming home with a couple of scratches and bruises, and a bloody lip or lecture from a guard in my head. If the baker gave me a pastie, and I tried to sneak away to enjoy it, some older bigger boy would always find me and try to take it away from me. My friends were too busy working to play, well; playing was something for the rich, not for a poor orphan like me. That was a hard time in my life...or so I thought.  
  
I became quite adapted at taking things from people and their houses, and by the age of 10 I could take a purse from a guard or a chest of jewels from a manor without having the owner notice until it was too late. I could pick a lock with my hands behind my back and disarm a trap with my bare hands. I was quite good at petty thievery. Although I thought none saw me, someone must have, because later, near the age of 14, I found myself living in the forest, well away from the city. I must have gotten scared, caught, or threatened because I do not remember why I left...or how.  
  
All I remember was waking up one day, and it was under a tree, and not under a roof. So I learned to hunt and how to trap, I learned how to grow food and identify basic plants. And that was when the unexpected happened, Shar Val came back.  
  
I was perched in a tree patiently one time, waiting for a rabbit to step into my trap, when a small stick was thrown into the loop and I ended up upside down, hanging from a rope that was wrapped around my ankle. I opened my eyes to see mischievous chestnut eyes looking into my own. I gasped and swung back on the rope, pulling my weight up and around the branch, where I silently crouched and looked upon Sillis standing on the ground looking up at me with a bemused expression on her face. I looked at her with confusion at first, wondering if she was really there, and after an awkward moment, I broke into a grin and jumped down to her.  
  
After a small embrace, I asked her where she had been and she smiled and pointed behind me. I turned around to see a blurred shaped move out of my vision. I looked for it desperately, wondering who and what had separated my family and me. Finally I found my shadow and gave it a detailed examination. Furry ears, long muscular legs, equally muscular arms, a kind smile and a missing fang. Shar Val looked at me and smiled, nodding his head as I threw myself upon my aged instructor. Tears from sorrow and happiness obscured my vision. That was the first time I had cried in a long time, years in fact...quite strange for a child, or an adolescent for that matter.  
  
After I had calmed down, I began to grow bolder and ask questions. My first was why? The answer I received was not as I had expected. I learned that Shar Val had escorted everyone except Sillis and myself into the mages guild and had them teleported to various cities where they began to learn various skills, some quite useful ones that would help them in their time to come. I then inquired what had happened to himself and Sillis. The answer was quite obvious, if I hadn't already guessed. He had taken Sillis out into the forest and began to teach her himself, because it was very difficult to survive alone at a young age without the help from civilization. So while my skills inside walls of Imperial rule were better than hers, her skill outside the walls was better than mine.  
  
So as the years passed, we grew on each other's strengths and helped the others weaknesses until one night, when I was 18. I vaguely recall waking up at once. I had heard a noise that was unfamiliar to my accustomed woods.  
  
Twigs.  
  
Snapping twigs. And branches being pulled back, followed by leaves rustling. My eyes immediately adjusted to the poor lighting and I had to quickly shut them to avoid having my night vision ruined by the light emitted from near torches. Torches? Why were there torches in the woods?  
  
Suddenly it clicked. Jumping to my feet, I shook awake, both my master and my sleeping sister in an attempt to get away. I was rewarded by both of them bolting up and looking at me with bizarre questions. I silently pointed to the lights and cupped my hand to my ear, trying to clue them into listening.  
  
Too late.  
  
The trap was sprung and masked figures rushed out from the trees, running after us with curses, kicks and blows. We split. Each in our separate direction. I vaguely remember seeing my master trying to fend off their attacks and they ran him through with their weapons. I heard Sillis scream nearby. Abandoning my headlong dash, I spun through the trees in a vain attempt to get to her. I quickly came to a clearing where I spotted her being beaten by some unarmed assailants. My blood began to boil as I pulled myself up a tree and flung myself upon them. Without a noise I thrashed and lashed out with all my limbs. Claws, fangs and anything else I could utilize to my advantage was used to fend off the masked men.  
  
After a brief struggle, I managed to knockout the assailant. Quickly pulling Sillis to my feet I gave her a quick hug before shoving her off into the trees...  
  
At least she would be safe.  
  
I turned upon hearing shouts from behind me. Bowing my head in defeat, I awaited what would come of me. I was roughly knocked down and...  
  
Well, I wouldn't spare you the details...you probably wouldn't want to hear them anyways. I was bound, gagged, and carried off. Where to? I don't know, and I didn't particularly care. As for looking around, I didn't bother, it was pointless anyway, a cloth over my eyes obscured my vision.  
  
After being carried for what seemed like days, we entered a building. It smelled of decay, mold, urine, unwashed bodies, and other things I don't even want to begin to imagine. Luckily, I didn't have to, as I was soon roughly thrown into a cell in which I spent a great deal of years.  
  
After however many years, I didn't count, for many of the prisoners outside for my cell would say they've been there for decades. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months turned to years, and year after year I waited, for what? Not even I knew, but waited still did I. There was no point in trying to escape. All I ever did in that goddamned cell was eat, sleep, and exercise. Everyday I would stretch and physically exert myself until I was too weary to do anything else but drop on my pallet unconscious.  
  
So after that great experience, I awoke one morning, feeling particularly uncomfortable. Well, everyday was uncomfortable. But this day I felt something would happen, something bad...very, very bad. With this guess I was once again rewarded when a pair of guards boldly strolled into my cell, seized my arms and pulled my sorry carcass out of the prison on which I had spent a good time of my life.  
  
I was quickly escorted through my old hometown until our small band reached the docks. I was then lead onto a boat and thrown unceremonially into the hold. I was pulled up by a guard and dragged into an odd end of the ship, where I was thrown into a small alcove containing a hammock, chamberpot, and many crates. I didn't dare touch them, for in fear of getting into more trouble than I already was.  
  
So idly I sat or slept, ate and exercised. And so passed the days...until one night.  
--  
--  
  
Ok guys, I think I'm gonna leave the prologue off here. Well, it is a prologue right? R&R and please remember to be gentle. I'm a virgin right?  
  
Glaciours 


	2. Sedaya Neen

**Folktales of Morrowind**

**By: Glaciours**

**Main storyline and game are copyright of Bethesda Software, some characters are mine but races are not, neither is the world or any NPC. Please do no sue.**

"Each event is proceeded by prophecy. Without a hero, there is no event."

**Chapter 1: Sedaya Neen**

In the waning era of the third era of Tamriel, a prisoner born on a certain day to uncertain parents, was sent under guard without explanation to Morrowind. Ignorant of the role he was about to play in that nations history.

I see pictures, flashes of landscape moving in front of me. I see everything passing by me so quickly. Some kind of strange bird flies toward me but the scene changes once more before I can comprehend anything. The sky changes colours, from clear blue, to red, orange, yellow, purple, night. When the night comes, so does the rain. Drops of rain gather in puddles at the ground. I love the pureness of it all.

Suddenly, days, nights, weeks, months. They flash before my eyes, and I see thing unimaginable. All the while, a woman's voice I hear. It is misty, murky, it doesn't let me think, only listen,

"They have taken you from the Imperial city's prison, first by carriage, and now by boat. To the east, to Morrowind. Fear not, for I am watching…YOU have been chosen."

"Hey, wake up, were here. Why are you shaking? Are you okay? Wake up!" A deep male voice screams into my mind.

I jolt awake, felt my body spasm out in uncontrollable surges. Hyperventilation, fear, sweat, and a familiar voice, "Stand up, are you ok? You were dreaming. I heard them say we've reached Morrowind. They're sure to let us go now! What's your name?" Jiub askes. He has been my cell mate for a few weeks, now. I do not know how he got there, just one day I woke up and he was sleeping in a cot beside mine. He was a dark elf. A convict. Like me. Right now he was shirtless, his well muscled chest heaving with excitement. He had a gruesome scar running from above his left eye all across his face and down across his right, sealing it permanently shut. His one good eye followed my every movement.

"It's me man. Ce'rask!" I answer him, but before I say more, he interrupts, "Quiet, here comes the guard."

Indeed, approaching our little room was a single guard, dressed in imperial soldier armour, he barked sharply at me to follow, and when I hesitated, Jiub said, "You better do as they say…" So with that, I took up a quick walk to catch up with the guard, who was now looking at me over his shoulder with a distasteful look. I do not want to get into further trouble. That day at the prison, they didn't even give me an explanation, just threw me out and told me to come with them. And many months I spent locked up in that goddamn cabin. I wasn't about to screw myself over again. But, then again. I cant forget why I am here in the first place. I had to do this, for them, for her.

So I follow him out of my little room, I notice skulls, humanoid skulls, bones, and remenents of clothing and food. They littler the area around us. I pass by countless cots, hammocks and more boxes. I follow the guard up a ladder and into the main part of the hull. I can hear the waves lapping at the side of the ship from in here. Around me are the guard's quarters. The guard stops before another ladder and says, "Get yourself up on deck and let's try to keep this as civil as possible."

I look at him from the corner of my eye as I go around the ladder and to a nearby woman, "The sooner you leave, the sooner we can move on," was the only thing I get out of her. Obviously, they like me as much as I like them.

I slowly back away, and do as the guard says, I open the hatch to my new life, I open the hatch, to Sedaya Neen.

My eyes slowly adjust to the brightness of the sky, and when the do, I can only gape. Calm, beautiful waters, out in all directions except to my direct left, where the shore begins and a small town is built. There is a Redguard directly in front of me. He is also an Imperial guard. "Head down to the docks and into the Census office. They are all guards, they have no names. Not that it matters to me anyways. "Move it along," comes another comment from the same Redguard.

I slowly walk off the ship, and down the plank onto the docks. Where another guard awaits me. He is an Imperial, and Imperial guard. What a surprise. "You've finally arrived," he says, his face is joyous and scarred. He looks battleworn, but he seems nice, "but our records don't show from where." He asks me my race, where I am from, who I am. I catch a reflection of myself in the water. Long black whiskers, they have grown while I was in the hold. A long snout, fur on the tips of my ears. I am Kahjit.

As I look past the guard and into the town, I can see people. They are looking at me, curiously. They look at the ship, but mostly at me. "Great, I'm sure you'll fit right in." Says the same guard, snapping my attention back to him, "Follow me up to the office and they'll finish your release." I follow him up to the two storied building, slowly, yet still on his heels. My long legs kept me up with him.

I open the door, and enter the Census and Excise office. My eyes quickly adjust to the dimness of the room and I see before me an old man. He is a Breton, and has a crown of thin white hair. He is wearing an old, tattered, brown robe, and his age astonishes me still. My surroundings are lavish. That would be a low. I have never been near such riches. A small twinge of green passes over me, and I notice a guard to my right, and a small bulge in the robe of the old man. Not likely. On walls are tapestries of gods, birthsigns, symbols unknown to me. The man begins to talk as I slowly approach, "Ah, yes. We've been expecting you! Now, you'll have to be recorded before you're officially released. There are a few ways we can do this and the choice is yours."

He reminds me of a snow owl. Not that I have ever seen one.

He asks me strange questions. With each passing moment, I get more and more uncomfortable. He is asking about my youth, how I grew up, where was I raised. He finally asks the final question. What is my birthsign?

I remember my old master telling me about this. He told me I was born under the Tower. So I tell this to the old man. His name, as I later find out, is Socucious Ergalla. "Now before I stamp these papers, make sure this information is correct." He reads a list of information about me, and this surprises me. He gives me a set of scrolls, and says, "Show your papers to the captain to get your release fee." He tells me as I read over the paper. They were under the decree of Uriel Septim VII, he is the Emperor himself! I was brought here and released under the command of the Emperor? That was insane! Why would anyone want me? I guess I would find out sooner or later. I read the bottom of the page, and notice the date. 16th of the Last seed, 3E 427. Must be the year.

"Take this route to the next building and report to Sellus Gravius." Says the guard as I pass him. He makes me suspicious. All of them make me suspicious. Why am I here?

I go through the reinforced door and shut it silently behind me. My old habit of breaking and entering is kicking up again, so I wonder down to the cellar, where I find sacks of materials. There are two very large barrels of water. I clean out the sacks and head upstairs. I enter the room and grin. So many valuables rest before me. I take everything off the shelves. A copy of The Firmament rests there, so I take it and quickly scan over the pages. It's quite interesting, so I decide not to sell it. I may need it in later times. I notice a small chest, and have a decision whether to take it or to pick it. I don't have a lock pick, so I decide to leave it. I head over to the table and take the basket of bread.

From the actual table I take all the silverware and food. I find a lock pick.

Yes.

I take the dagger, which I think is rusty…reminds me of my old knife. That knife helped me out a lot in life. Stealing, fighting, and everyday life…but not time to reminisce. I head back to the small chest and pick the lock on my second try. A small amount of gold greets me and this makes me slightly happier.

I pocket the gold, slip the lock pick into the inside of my tunic, holster the blade, and walk out the door. My eyes quickly adjust to the brightness of the day, but I am still kind of blind. I head to the smaller building at my right and just before I enter, a small glint from a barrel just left of the door catches my eye. I open the barrel and fish out an Engraved Ring of Healing, as well as some odd bits and ends. Slightly safer, I gather my courage and enter the captain's office.

Sellus Gravius greets me, and asks for my release papers. I hand them over to him and he quickly scans them. Without moving his head, his eyes glance up to me, then back to the page. Interesting.

After some small talk, I find out that the emperor indeed has released me, but the captain knows no more than that.

"Silence. Secrecy. Let not the left hand know what the right hand is doing."

He gives me a package, and two sheets of paper. One of which is directions, the other is instructions. I accept them and he explains what they are for. He says I need to go to the town of Balmora, and once I get there, to go to a place called South Wall, where I will be given directions to Caius Cosades. This man will further tell me of my duties. I will also need to give him the package.

After a bit more small talk, I thank him and jump out the door. I am a free Kahjit.

I am in a small peaceful town. I like it here. Very quiet, very humble. Small huts and buildings surround me, the ocean is to my right, the town to my left. I walk into the general populace, which is milling about sleepily. They all give me wry looks and I approach one small wood elf, his name is Fargoth. He tells me that the imperial guard took his Engraved Ring of Healing. Fah. Damn imperials, they take things from a man who has nothing to give. He asks if I have seen it, by any chance.

The decision is now mine. Do I give him the ring? Or do I hoard it for myself. My upbringing tells me to the latter. To take it and run, never return. But this man has less then me, and the ring is an heirloom. I give it to him quickly from the inside of my tunic and he jumps with joy.

"You found it! Amazing! Thank you, Thank you. You are now my favourite friend! I'll go tell others, especially me friend Arrille. He owns the local tavern!" Obviously, this was a wise decision on my part, for if I make friends with merchants, I can keep more of my gold, and get more of theirs. I bid this Fargoth goodbye, and head to my new friend Arrille.

As I walk up onto the wooden pathway that leads to Arrille's shop, I take the travel lantern that hangs above his door, unwatched. I enter the shop, and see a female dark elf commoner; she is looking at Arrille's wares. Not those wares. The other ones. I walk up to Arrille and he greets me. I guess I better get started. I choose to barter with him and as my friend, he gives me special prices. I give him everything that I…borrowed…from the census office, and he gives me a good amout of store credit…400 gold coins of store credit. With that credit I purchase a full suit of Chitin gear, minus helmet and greaves, as well as a Chitin short bow and 50 Chitin arrows, 25 iron arrows. I get two Iron short swords, and the rest of my credit comes out in gold. I thank Arrille, and head out of his shop.

Obviously disliked by the locals, from the looks I am getting, I decide to head to this Balmora, which I hear is unlike my hometown. I make smalltalk with the townspeople as I pass by them and cross a bridge and head up a hill to the stilt strider port. Another dark elf greets me and offers me a cheap deal to Balmora.

How can I refuse?

The ride is slow, and long. The stilt strider moves slowly, its pace rhythmic and hypnotic, and I slowly drift asleep. When I finally awaken, I am at the stilt strider port of Balmora, and my ferryman is nudging me awake gently. I get off and decide to find this Caius Cosades. I head down from the port and head left into the town, and soon find myself at the door or Ra'Virr the trader. Obviously a Kahjit, and when I enter the shop, I find out he is front the North. I bypass him silently, and head into the back of his shop, and make his shelves slightly lighter. Making sure nothing is showing, I hasten out of his shop, and when I am a safe distance away, I equip the Nordic greaves and Fur helm. I head to the local pawnbroker, Dralasa Nighryon. When I enter the shop, I make it seem as if I am looking at her wares, and approach her slowly. I discuss politics with her briefly and then get down to business. I give her all of what I do not need, or what I…borrowed…from Ra'Virr, and get my coin. I leave her shop with a lighter heart and a heavier purse.

By directions of the townspeople, I find myself crossing the river, and standing in front of a small building, South Wall Corner Club. When I enter, I notice immediately the bad lighting. A woman named Sottilde stands directly in front of me, and as I approach her about the whereabouts of Caius Coasades, she tells me to find the storeowner, and that he will tell me. I pass by her and several others, and find myself in front of a Kahjit from the south, a female that goes by the name of Suger-Lips Habasi. Before a word can come out of my mouth, she inquires if I am here to join the Thieves guild.

Thieves' guild? Yes.

I ask her what it is all about, and she leads me through a brief lecture about ethics and honour among thieves. She asks again if I want to join…

How can I refuse?

She welcomes me as a Toad, and tells me if I am in trouble, that she can help, and if I want jobs, then to go to her. I thank her and head downstairs, now a member of the South Wall.

Downstairs is a tavern, surprise surprise. I talk to the barkeep and he tells me that I should find the owner of the place, whose name happens to be Bacola Closcious, in order to find out about Caius Cosades. So I thank him and talk to Chirranirr and buy some of her lockpicks. I gain a Master's lockpick in the process, and go up the stairs to talk to Sottilde. She offers me a few throwing knives, and I thank her for them. I later find out that all the occupants of this building are members of the guild. I go up the stairs and find the owner, Bacola Closcious, and he tells me the directions to Caius Cosades.

"Just up the hill on the north end of town, go out the front door and up the stairs, then go left and down the street."

I write these directions down, thank him and ask about a bed. It is just past 9, but I am tired. Ten gold per night, which seems more than reasonable. I give him the coin, and he unlocks the door for me, and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I am asleep.

Yes! That was chapter one, hope you guys like it. 5.2 pages in Word. My record.

Anyways, I will have another or 2 up by the end of the week.

Glaciours


End file.
